The present invention relates to workpiece locators for power tools, and more particularly for band saws.
A band saw typically includes a drive wheel pulley, a motor coupled to the drive wheel pulley to drive the drive wheel pulley, a driven wheel pulley, and a continuous band saw blade looped around the drive wheel and the driven wheel. Band saws may also include a shoe to locate a workpiece with respect to a cutting portion of the band saw blade. The workpiece may be large or small and take on many various shapes. To remove the shoe or adjust a position of the shoe depending on the workpiece or type of cut to be made, a user uses a tool to release the shoe from a first position and secure it in a second position.